


Kpop Fanfics Amino

by kitka2303



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Writing, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, nct - Freeform, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitka2303/pseuds/kitka2303
Summary: This is a multi-kpop community on Amino :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Kpop Fanfics Amino

─────── .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ ───────

╭┈┈┈┈┈┈𓂀  
┊💓 — table of content  
┊i. About   
┊ii. Rules + Staff   
┊iii. Goodbye + Join Link   
╰┈┈┈┈┈┈

  
─────── .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ ───────

This amino is created for the purpose   
of entertaining, and letting people   
express themselves with their writing. 

We have such a good community where  
no one judges you, and you’re free to   
write whatever you’re good at, whether   
you’re just starting or you’re professional,  
we welcome anyone. 

It is a multi-community, meaning you are  
free to write about any kpop idol in the   
industry, being that BTS, EXO, and so on.

There are also variety of fun challenges   
you can participate in which earn you   
a lot of prizes.

─────── .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ ───────

Our rules are as follows :

**~ 18+ content is allowed**  
**~ Trigger warnings are mandatory**  
**~ Be active**

You can read the full guidelines once  
you join for more information. 

We currently have one leader (that  
being me), one sub-leader and   
a curator. Once we gain more   
members more roles will be available. 

─────── .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ ───────

If you think that our animo is the   
right place for you, then please come   
and join us through the link provided.

I would love to have as many of   
you as possible in the family 💜 

[Join here ](http://aminoapps.com/invite/T8YSYHJF4O)

─────── .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ .°୭̥ ❁ ˎˊ˗ ───────


End file.
